The Favor
by Stun04
Summary: Lois needs Clark's help in a very different way, T for now possible M down the line.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I know people are mad about the direction Smallville is going and I understand I mean I stopped watching Lost because of what they are doing to Jate. However I have complete faith that Clois is going to make it just fine, and I know some people hate Clark right now but I'm not with that mindset right now either. Yeah he is with Lana and even though we know that's the wrong choice he isn't cheating on Lois, besides some flirting and a near kiss they aren't together. I would rather have him go through this with Lana right now as opposed to him being with Lois and then having second feelings for Lana and it turning into that type of love triangle. So I hope you all still continue reading and still support the ship.

This is a little AU but its set in the future. Lois and Clark are still in the best friends mode. Lois is thinking of her future and how she wants Clark to be involved may just surprise you.

**THE FAVOR**

Lois knocked on the front door of the Kent Farm, normally she would just let herself in but this time was different. She bit her lip nervously, she could do this, she could talk to Clark. He was her best friend and he was always helping people why wouldn't he want to help her? She sighed who was she kidding it wasn't like she was asking him to pick up her dry cleaning, oh god she couldn't do this. No never mind it was stupid. She turned to leave when the door opened, dammit she had knocked.

"Lo?" Clark asked surprised to see his friend out here so late at night.

"Uh hey Smallville, you know I was going to see what you are up to and then I realized it was late so I'm just going to go, so goodnight" she said with a wave of her hand as she turned to dash off the porch. She felt Clark grab her arm to stop her. Shit she screamed in her mind.

"Lois you came out here at nine o'clock on a work night to just hang out and then you just changed your mind?" Clark asked his brow in confusion. "Come in its freezing out." He pulled her into the house and into the kitchen. "Talk to me" he said gesturing for her to take a seat. Lois sat down and chewed on her fingernail. Ok Lane straighten up you came here for a reason so follow through. You are the General's daughter, you are not a wuss.

"Ok" she said taking a deep breath. "So I've been doing some thinking and you know things are going really well right now you know. I have a good job at the Planet, Perry says our article on city corruption is a shoe in for a Pulitzer, I just got a raise and now own my apartment. My life is going well." She said looking at Clark and he was looking at her thoughtfully. "I didn't come here to brag about my life I'm just trying to explain that my life is at a really good point." She said almost defensively. Clark just raised an eyebrow not saying anything. "So I got to thinking as I've gotten older my priorities have changed. There are things that I find myself wanting that a couple years ago I would have laughed at if you told me." She took a nervous breath. "I know it sounds completely ludicrous but I think I would make a good mother, ok a couple years ago I would never have trusted myself with a kid, but I really think I could now. I mean I love Chloe's kids and I babysit them and they haven't died yet." She said wringing her hands nervously getting up to pace the kitchen.

Clark's eyes widened. "Lo are you pregnant?" he asked. For some reason the question brought an unexplainable pain to chest.

"No" Lois said softly and she looked up into his eyes. "But I want to be" she said.

Clark's mouth dropped slightly. "Uh wow I hadn't realized you were seeing anyone." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Lois shook her head, "No Clark, I'm not seeing anyone, and I don't foresee anyone in the near future either. But I want a baby, I know it's not easy or normal to want to be a single mother but I could do it I have the means to support myself and a child. And a lot of people grow up with one parent and turn out ok. I mean I did alright."

Clark was stunned never in a million years did he ever expect this conversation with Lois. He realized she was looking at him waiting for his reaction.

"Lois I know you may not believe it completely but I know without a doubt that you would make a great mother. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a parent." He said sincerely. Lois may be high strung and neurotic at times but she was full of love and she would give that love to a child indefinitely.

Lois looked at him and he noticed a shine in her eyes a telltale sign of tears. She quickly cleared her throat and let out a small laugh. "Well it's good you feel that way, because I need your help."

"Do want me to help you research a donor program?" he asked, an odd request but he'd do anything to help her.

"Uh actually no, um Clark I want you to be the donor." Clark froze not sure what to do or say. "Look Clark, I trust you and you are a good person so I can only imagine that a child of yours would turn out the same way. I know it wouldn't be easy for you to just have a child and give it away so I would never expect that, I mean if you did this we could work out a custody thing. I mean I think you would be a good father to a child and a kid between the two of us would turn out ok." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Look I know I'm throwing a lot at you, so just think about it give it some time. I have a doctor's appointment Friday night after work to go over the Invetro Process and if you decide to do it, you can come with and the doctor will probably want to make sure you're a healthy donor, which I'm sure you are. Ok so I'm going to go, so just think about it." She said and a second later she was out the door and gone.

Clark stood still frozen in place. "What just happened?" he asked himself quietly.

Ok so love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Yeah the end scene with Clark is my homage to Tom Welling's brilliant facial expressions when being run over by Lois Lane example when he offers her a place to stay after she's kicked out of school and when she blows up at him over Maxima. If you have ever watched the episode Spell with the commentary the girls talk about how great Tom does the "blank" look and it's so true. If you haven't heard the commentary its hilarious as Erica, Kristin and Alison crack up over Tom's dancing and when Alison sees the scene with him tied up with no shirt on and screams Jeez Louise his lats are outta control. It's pretty funny. Ok so sorry about that little tangent off subject I tend to get distracted when it comes to Tom Welling with no shirt on, so anywho on with the show.

**CHAPTER 2**

"YOU DID WHAT?" came the shriek from Chloe Olsen as she sat in her living room listening to her cousin answer the question of 'hey what did you do last night'.

"I know I know I know" Lois said rubbing her temples. "I went there to do it, I changed my mind and was going to back out but then he was there opening the door and when he asked me what was going on it all just kinda came out."

"You just kind of asked Clark Kent to father your child?" Chloe said shaking her head in disbelief. "When did you even decide you wanted a child?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now, I know it doesn't seem like me but believe me this is what I want and Clark is the man I want to help me." Lois said.

"Yeah but Lois, Clark can't father your children." Chloe regretted the words the minute they left her mouth.

"Look I know this is a huge request but…wait what do you mean can't?" she asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe wanted to smack herself upside the head leave it to her cousin to hone in on that one word. "It's just a figure of speech, you and Clark are good friends and I just can't imagine that this wouldn't somehow affect your relationship." Chloe said.

"He's my best friend Chloe, present company included on both sides, but we can make sure this doesn't ruin anything. I would understand the word won't but what did you mean by cant?" she paused for a second and then her mouth dropped open. "Oh god is he seeing someone I don't know about?"Lois asked panicked, she would never ask this of Clark if he was in a relationship, but she would know if he was seeing someone. Wouldn't she?

Chloe was still mentally berating herself for her slip. Man if she was having problems understanding this poor Clark was probably hyperventilating. "Uh no he's not seeing anyone, I just remember Clark saying once he wasn't having kids, something to do with his biological parents. Maybe there is a genetic problem or something?" she said telling herself she needed to call Clark immediately and let him know what she said to Lois so they could get their stories straight.

"Oh" Lois said softly and Chloe couldn't help but notice the crestfallen look on her cousin's face.

"I'm sure there are suitable donors out there for you though." Chloe said trying to be encouraging.

"I know I just wanted Clark to do it." Lois said. "He's my best friend and he's a good man and I know that a child from him would turn out ok. That just doesn't make sense that he wouldn't have kids, I mean Clark was made to have a bunch of rugrats. I mean you just watch him with Emma and Michael and he's a natural with them."

"He is wonderful with my kids, they love their Uncle Clark." Chloe said in agreement.

"Exactly." Lois said. "He's destined to have kids. I thought Clark didn't even know his biological parents, maybe he's wrong. If he agrees the doctor will tell us if anything is wrong so I might as well just wait and see" Lois said.

"Doctor?" Chloe said blanching slightly. There was no way a doctor could get anywhere near Clark.

"Well yeah I mean he's going to have to examine both Clark and I to see if we are compatible for the Invetro process. How did you think this was going to happen?" she asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh actually didn't get that far ahead in the thought process." Chloe said. She thought for a minute and then looked at Lois seriously. "Look Lois if Clark refuses to do this you have to promise me you won't hold it against him."

Lois looked at her strangely. "Chloe this is a huge favor I'm asking him and yes I'd be disappointed if he tells me no, but I wouldn't hold it against him."

Chloe nodded still unsure what the right or wrong thing to say was, luckily she didn't have to.

"Look I have to get to work, Clark will be there so you know maybe he's made a decision. Wish me luck." She said letting out a deep breath. The cousins hugged and Lois let herself out the front door. Not one minute after Chloe felt the familiar whoosh of her super powered BFF.

"So what's going on?" Chloe asked sarcastically as she turned to address Clark.

"Is she gone?" he asked peering around to make sure his super hearing was right and Lois did leave.

"Yeah she just left." Chloe said. "So how are you?" she asked this time seriously.

"She told you everything? Did you know what she was planning?" he asked sitting on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Yes she just told me everything and no I didn't know anything about it. Look I'm good at keeping secrets but even that one would have prompted me to at least give you a heads up." Chloe said sitting next to him. "What are you going to do?"

Clark let out a snort of disbelief. "What am I supposed to do? I mean I can't go through with it for more reasons than I can count. Let's see one letting any doctor check me out and get my DNA is bad, two I don't even know if I can have kids and three even if I did I have no idea if a human woman could even carry my child. I mean I get my powers from the sun, what if my child does too. Think how dangerous that could be to the woman carrying the baby." He said standing up to pace the floor.

Chloe made a face. "I'm sensing a flash back to Alien"

"Not funny Chloe" Clark said shooting her a glare.

"Hey I'm not joking, this isn't some random woman we're talking about this is Lois, she's my cousin, practically my sister. I don't want her hurt either." Chloe said.

"How do I do this Chloe, you should have seen her face when she asked me, she was freaking out as normal but she was happy and so hopeful. How do I deny her something she obviously wants?" Clark asked.

"I might have a solution to that, I slipped up and said you couldn't father her children. Lois being Lois fixated on that one word of course so I made up some story about your biological parents and there is some kind of genetic problem and that you can't or don't want to have kids because of it. I'm sorry it was all I could come up with at the time. I was still kind of reeling from her big admission." Chloe said apologetic.

"You're reeling imagine being me. I think I stayed in the same spot in the kitchen last night for hours without moving." He said with a chuckle. "God she really knows how to yank the rug out from under you doesn't she." He said his voice full of affection as he flopped back down on the couch.

"That's our Lois" Chloe said sitting next to him. She looked at him thoughtfully for a second and bit her lip. "You could just tell her the truth." She said quietly watching for his reaction.

Clark looked at her for a moment with no facial expression and then shook his head. Chloe swore she could see panic fill his eyes. "I can't tell her she'll hate my guts. I mean hopefully if I tell her I can't have kids she'll still want to be my friend. I tell her I have this big of a secret and I've been hiding it from her for years, she'll never forgive me. I'll lose her for sure."

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit Clark." Chloe said. "I know Lois and yes she might be hurt but if you explain to her your reasons for not telling her I think you two could get through this. Lois would never turn away from you because of your heritage Clark, she's better than that." Chloe said gently patting his shoulder.

"I know that I do, but it doesn't take away the fear of her looking at me like I'm a monster. I couldn't handle that, but I don't want to keep lying to her either. I hate this." He said frustrated. "Ugh how did things get so complicated?"

"Well I think that was when Lois decided she wanted you to be her baby's daddy." Chloe said with a smirk.

"Not funny." Clark said as Chloe let out a giggle he fought back his own smile.

"Yeah this is pretty funny" Chloe said and the two friends grinned. Only their lives could get this complicated.

"I have to go to work, how am I going to face her?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Think about telling her the truth Clark, we've all said this before about Lois, she's a pit-bull with a pant leg; she isn't going to let this go easily." Chloe said sympathetically.

"So I guess I'm going to tell her." Clark said. "Tonight I'll tell her everything tonight."

"Do you want me to come with?" Chloe asked.

"No, I should do this with her alone, but uh don't leave the state or anything just in case." He said with a smile but Chloe could see he was serious.

"How is a man who is invulnerable afraid of a girl who weighs 120 pounds sopping wet with combat boots on?" Chloe asked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Just wish me luck" he said getting up to head to work.

"Good Luck" Chloe yelled out as he super sped out the door. She shook her head no matter what happened, things were going to change.

Clark stopped in the alley outside of the Daily Planet and straightened his tie and jacket as he headed into the building. He had never felt this nervous before so he spent the entire elevator ride attempting to control his breathing. The bell dinged announcing his arrival to his floor. He exited the elevator and his eyes immediately focused on the office that he and Lois now shared. A lot of things had changed since the days he first came to the Planet. He was no longer a copy boy and Lois wasn't a great reporter being held back by Tess Mercer. No the Planet was out of Luther hands and a new editor had come in by the name of Perry White. He had seen something between Clark and Lois and paired them together, what had started as an experiment had turned into the Daily Planet's greatest investigative duo. Their articles on the Red and Blue Blur had turned heads with the bigwigs upstairs. Clark still hated that name and as of late had been considering a different disguise. He and Oliver were working something out.

He noticed Lois wasn't at her desk and he sighed a bit of relief washing over him, he still needed a moment to get his bearings. He set his things on his desk. He turned to go grab a cup of coffee and stopped when he saw Lois standing in the doorway.

"Hi" she said. She held up her hand. "I go you your coffee." She handed him the mug.

"Thanks" Clark said staring at the darkened brew as if somehow the beverage could give him the answers to all of life's questions. He looked up when he heard Lois close the door silencing the hustle and bustle of the bullpen outside.

"Have you had a chance to think about what we talked about?" she asked and it broke Clark's heart to see the hope in her eyes. He wanted at that moment to be a normal guy so he could give her what she needed.

"Yeah actually" he was interrupted by the sound of the intercom buzzing. Lois gave him an apologetic smile and hit the button.

"Lane, Kent in my office now" barked the voice of Perry White.

"Sure thing Chief" Lois said and they both heard him yell "Don't call me chief" as she disconnected the call.

"I guess we'll have to talk about this later." She said.

"Uh how about you come out to the farm tonight?" Clark said. "I'll make dinner and we can talk without interruptions."

"OK" Lois said. "That sounds great" she was looking at him intently and he knew she was trying to read his face for any hint as to what his answer was. Clark managed to keep his face unreadable though. "So we should go Perry sounds like he wants to kill us" Lois said grabbing her things. Clark nodded and as they left their office he couldn't help but wonder if Perry did kill him would he get out of this mess.

Ok there it is, please drop your reviews at the door


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for the delay in the update, things have been a little hectic. So I know people are dreading the episode tonight but just tell yourselves this will be the end of Clana. No matter what happens before the show is over this will be about closure so Clark can fully move on with Lois. It may take awhile but considering regular Superman lore we're doing ok. So say goodbye to Lana and if she should ever show up again I have a feeling Clark will already be with Lois so it won't matter. Since this is the big explanation chapter it's a little long so I apologize.

**CHAPTER 3**

Clark stared at the dishes in the sink and took a deep breath. He was about to go into the other room and confess everything to Lois. Funny how he couldn't get his feet to move though. Lois and he didn't have much of a chance to talk during the day which he was grateful for. They had agreed to have dinner at the farm and at first Lois had suggested that they drive out together. It was Friday so neither had to work the next day. She had said she could just spend the night at the farm as she has done a million of times. Both had their reasons for their feelings about the suggestion. Lois thought that by spending the night out at the farm she would have time to talk Clark into her plan in case he had doubts. Clark was against the idea because he was afraid if she completely freaked out about his secret and they just had his car she would have no way of leaving on her own. The last thing he wanted to do is make her feel trapped. So he managed a compromise, making up a story about some errands that needed to be run they agreed to meet out at the farm. She would drive her own car and if after dinner she didn't feel like driving back that would be fine but she could leave at any time.

Dinner had gone smoothly neither broached the subject of having a baby. They talked about work and other things but now that the table was cleared Clark knew Lois wasn't going to hold back any more.

"Smallville?" her voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She had changed from work and was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She looked relaxed and care-free, none of the emotions Clark had at the moment. "What's taking so long?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Just finishing up with the dishes." He said putting the last plate on the drying rack. He threw the towel on the sink faucet and headed out to the living room. Both he and Lois settled on the couch. Lois sat with her feet tucked under her while Clark sat straight unsure of what exactly he should do next.

"So I guess we should talk." He said staring at the coffee table but not really seeing anything.

"You think?" Lois asked with a smirk. "So I mean I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll do my best to answer them and then…" she stopped when Clark stood up.

"Lois, I've thought about what you have asked and"

"Clark, Ok don't get mad but Chloe told me that you didn't think you have kids, something to do with your biological parents. Look I understand why you might be a little nervous but I mean do you know for sure, have you been to a doctor? Because maybe you can have children and you just don't know it." Lois said interrupting him.

Clark sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should have had Chloe come with tonight she would be better at this.

"Lois, there are a lot of things you don't know about me and I guess the only thing I can do is tell you everything. So I'm just going to ask you to let me finish and then I'll answer any questions." Clark said taking a nervous breath. He felt Lois put her hand on his arm.

"Clark whatever it is you can tell me." She said.

"What I'm going to tell you will probably change everything." He said standing up. "I'm telling you this now because I have a feeling when I'm done the last thing you'll want is a child with me." He said regretfully. "Lois there is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to. I'm not from around here, and by here, uh I mean Earth. I'm from a planet called Krypton, when I was a baby the planet was going to self destruct. My biological parents put me in a ship and sent me to Earth. I travelled through space for about three years before I landed in a cornfield. I came the day of the meteor shower. The rocks that fell were pieces of my planet. My parents, the Kents, found me and took me in. My mom couldn't have children and once they figured out that I wasn't a normal child they knew that if they told anyone I would be taken away and probably tested on. So they told everyone they adopted me and they raised me as their own." He took a deep breath but still didn't look at her, afraid of what he would see on her face. "I was raised to keep my secret hidden the fear of being taken away affected every decision that my parents made. Especially when I started to be different. I've always been strong, super strong and fast. Then around the time I got into high school other abilities started to appear. I have super hearing; I can start fires with eyes and then put them out with my breath. I have x-ray vision and I'm almost invincible. The only thing that can hurt me are the rocks that came from my planet. The red ones make me lose my inhibition, and the green can kill me its poison to me. Back on my planet I wouldn't have these powers, my abilities come from the Earth's sun. They fuel me, so to speak. "

"I've always hidden from my abilities. I hated them growing up, all I've ever wanted was to be normal. I never told anyone about myself. Actually you're the only person I've ever told. Everyone else who ever knew about me found out by witnessing things. My friend Pete found out when I got affected by some Kryptonite, Alicia found out when we were in an elevator that was plummeting and I stuck my hand through the wall to grab the cords and stop us from hitting the ground. I would have survived but she wouldn't have. She had her own abilities and thought if people knew that I had them and wasn't crazy like the meteor infected people then maybe people would believe she had changed. She tricked me into using my powers and what I didn't know was she set it up that Chloe would see it happen. Don't be angry with Chloe she's protected me and my secret for a long time. I would be dead who knows how many times over if it wasn't for her. Lana eventually found out, she always knew I had a secret and she hid one day and saw me use my powers. Please know that the reason I didn't tell you had nothing to do with trust, because I trust you with my life Lois, it's just that everyone who knows my secret suffers. Pete couldn't handle it and he moved away and I lost one of my best friends, Alicia died because all she wanted was for the two of us to just be ourselves and to be left alone. Chloe has been attacked and even had her brain 'reprogrammed' by one of my enemies. I tried to have her memories erased once so she could live her life in peace. But you know Chloe she wasn't going to let that happen for long. She managed to get her memories back and let me tell you she was ticked off when she found out that I had taken her memories away." He said with a soft smile remembering the wrath the little blonde unleashed on him when she began to get bits of her memory of being in the fortress while Clark asked Jor-El to take her memories away.

"I began to realize that I needed to stop looking at my abilities as a curse and start looking at them like they were an asset. I began to use my abilities to help people and somehow because of that I became the Red and Blue Blur." He finally looked over to Lois who was still sitting in the exact position she was in when he started his story. She was just staring straight ahead a stunned expression on his face. He decided it was time to see if he had lost her forever. He sat on the table across from her and met her eyes.

"Lois because I'm different I don't even know if I can have kids. I wish I could give you what you want, please believe me I do. But for all I know carrying my child could hurt you and I could never take that risk." He said. He reached out and gently touched her arm. That seemed to break her trance and she looked at him her eyes focused now.

"I uh, I'm not sure what to say." She said trying to get her bearings. "I mean I guess I always knew something was going on. You and your parents and your non-verbals. Things Chloe would say that make sense now but not then. You always had a knack for showing up at the right time. You always were protecting a secret and if pressed I would probably say it was a meteor ability." She looked at him and shook her head slightly. "You are human though Clark, I mean you look just like a human."

"My biological parents chose this planet because of the fact that the human race and the Kryptonian race were the closest to each other. My father sent a crystal with me in my ship. It is an advanced computer program downloaded with all of my father's thoughts and memories. I have a fortress that is hidden away. I can go there and ask questions about my heritage. That's how I know about how I got here." He said. "When you were in the plane crash and you thought you woke up in heaven, that was actually the fortress. Not many people who have seen it would describe it as heaven most people hate it or are creeped out by it." He said with a shrug.

Lois sat back her mind was racing. Her best friend had just admitted to her that the reason he couldn't have a baby with her was because he was an alien. That was no where near the realm of reasons she expected for him to use if his answer to her was no. "I think I need a few minutes to process." She said standing up. "I'm going to go upstairs, for a little while."

Clark nodded and moved to the side so she could pass by. He looked up when she took his arm.

"I might need some time to understand but please know that no matter what your secret is safe with me, and no matter where you're from you are still the same man that I'm best friends with and that will never change." Clark gave her a grateful smile. If she had gone and told everyone his secret it wouldn't hurt as much as if she went screaming into the night to get away from the 'alien freak'. She went up the stairs and went into Clark's old bedroom to think. Knowing she needed time. Clark went out to the barn to work on some things, he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

Chloe sat on the couch with her husband, the kids were asleep but she was a nervous wreck. She kept looking at the phone as if willing it to ring, so when it did she shot off the couch with a yelp and sent her husband flying to the floor.

"Sorry" she called out to a confused Jimmy as she grabbed the phone. "Hello" she answered breathlessly. She was answered by silence. "Hello is someone there?" she asked.

"I think for the first time in my life, I'm actually speechless" came the soft voice of her cousin.

"Lois are you ok?" Chloe asked sitting down. Jimmy had picked himself off the floor, realized his wife was going to be on the phone with Lois over who knows what crisis for awhile so he kissed the top of her head and went to bed.

"He's an alien." Lois said as if saying Clark has brown hair. "I mean how the hell did I not see this coming?"

"It took me by surprise too, I spent every day with him and then wham the whole Kryptonian thing just came out of left field." She paused for a second. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well I told Clark I would never reveal his secret and even though he's you know different, it doesn't change how I feel for him. He's my best friend and that's not going to stop."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "So I guess you're going to have to go through a donor program now huh?"

"No, I still want Clark to father my child." Lois said matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" squealed Chloe

So sorry to leave you hanging but I got to go to work so I figure a cliff hanger is better than no update at all


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys sorry for the long wait I've been having problems with the internet so here is the next update. I was hoping to get this poster earlier but haven't been able to get on-line. I just want to thank everyone for all their reviews. I usually try to individually thank people but I just haven't had the time So thanks so much !!!

**CHAPTER 4**

Lois made her way down the stairs and ran her hand through her hair nervously. She walked into the living room and saw that Clark wasn't where she left him. She walked into the kitchen when she noticed the light on inside the barn. Oh god their discussion didn't send him into a state of brooding did it? She threw on a jacket and went out to find her farmboy. She walked in and stopped in her tracks. He was looking underneath a tractor, the surprising thing was he was holding the tractor up and over his head with one hand. He must have heard her gasp because he looked up at her.

"Oh sorry Lois" he said gently setting the tractor down and taking a step away from it.

"No don't be" Lois said as she walked closer to him her eyes still full of awe. "I mean you told me you could do all these things, it's just another thing to see you actually do them." Lois said she was right in front of him but her eyes were on the tractor.

"You want a demonstration?" he asked and Lois looked at him and shook her head.

"No Clark, I don't want you to do things for me, I mean this is who you are, you're not some party trick." She said and he chuckled.

"Well thank you for that, but really I don't mind." Clark said. He watched as she thought it over.

"Ok, but only the stuff you want to and if you get tired or something just stop." She said and he grinned.

"Hmm well you saw my strength, uh look over at that lantern hanging on the post." Lois glanced over and watched as he lit the lantern with fire from his eyes. "Don't want a fire?" he asked her and he blew and the lantern quickly went out. "There is my x-ray vision but there isn't much I can do to show you that one."

"What color underwear am I wearing?" Lois asked and they both blushed at her boldness.

"Are you sure you want me to look?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Smallville show me what you've got." She challenged. Clark gave her a shrug and focused on her body he stopped and looked up at her.

"Any particular place you would rather me look." He gestured towards her chest and then below. Lois blushed realizing just how intimate this request of him was.

"Well you've seen it all before." She said with a cough remembering when he caught her coming out of the shower. "You're choice."

Clark focused and then looked up at her. "Wow Lois I didn't know"

"What?" Lois said her mind raced, she was wearing underwear wasn't she?

"Blue with red dots?" he asked with a raised brow. Lois blushed, holy crap he just looked at her through her clothes.

"Have you ever done that before?" she asked. "I mean to me?"

"No" he shook his head seriously. "I would never invade your privacy like that." He said.

"So uh what about super speed?" she asked.

Clark looked at her thoughtfully. "If you could be anywhere in the United States right now where would you want to be?" He asked. Lois thought for a minute.

"New York City" she said. Clark stepped in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do" Lois said with a roll of her eyes. She let out a squeal when Clark scooped her up into his arms. She thought she heard him tell her to 'hang on' but she wasn't quite sure because the next thing she knew the wind was blowing in her face as the most fantastic feeling swept through her body. When she realized they had stopped. She looked to see they were in an alley. Clark set her down gently on her feet and took her hand. He led her out and she found herself looking up at the billboards and lights of Times Square.

"Holy…" she couldn't explain how she felt. She looked over at Clark who was watching her with a smile on his face. Lois felt her heart leap into her chest he looked so handsome underneath the lights. She shook her head clearing the crazy thoughts.

"You want to look around?" he asked and Lois nodded and he took her hand and they walked the sidewalks of New York City.

_Later that evening_

Lois laughed gleefully as they came to a stop on the Kent Farm porch. She would never get tired of the feeling of his speed. From now on he was taking her everywhere. He set her down and she sat on the porch swing catching her breath. There was a chill in the air but she wasn't ready to go inside yet. He sat down beside her.

"Any other awesome abilities?" she asked and he looked at his hands and he sighed.

"I can't right now, but I will eventually begin, eventually to um fly." He said.

"Fly" shrieked Lois. "Oh my god that's so cool, promise me when you learn you will take me for a flight," she said her eyes lit up in excitement.

Clark chuckled and leaned back in the swing. Lois followed suite and they unconsciously leaned against each other.

"You got a deal" he said and she grinned.

A few minutes went by in a peaceful silence when Lois spoke again. "I haven't changed my mind."

"About what?" Clark asked looking up at the sky and the stars.

"I still want to have your baby." She said. Clark looked at her with his mouth dropped open.

"Lois did you not hear anything I said to you tonight?" he asked standing up and pacing the floor. "I'm an alien."

"Yeah Smallville and did you hear when I told you that you being an alien didn't matter to me." Lois said.

Clark stopped mid placed and looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted another head. "Lois it's not like I told you I was from another country. I'm from another planet. My DNA is different than yours. Chances are we couldn't even have kids anyway." He said frustrated, he thought she understood.

"Do you know that for sure?" Lois jumped up and stood in front of him. "I mean in all this time that you've been talking with your Kryptonian father did you ever ask him? Didn't it ever cross your mind about your future of hey I wonder if I could ever have kids?" Lois asked her arms were crossed in front of her and her foot was tapping impatiently.

"Well no" Clark said backtracking slightly. He had thought about it when he had been with Lana, but when that relationship had ended so long ago he just gave up on any chance of a future with a wife and kids and the white picket fence. He didn't want to be alone but he was slowly accepting it as part of his fate. Lois was throwing a huge wrench into it though. "Jor-El and I don't discuss those kinds of things, we usually discuss what a screw-up I am or what word shattering threat is around the next corner."

"So you don't know." Lois said with a smug grin. "So first thing tomorrow you can go ask Jor-El."

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was too crazy. Lois watched his frustration and sat down next to him. "That is if you are even willing to do this. I mean if you don't want to have a baby with me just say it." Lois said.

"Lois it's not that." Clark said. "What you're asking of me is something that I have always have wanted but never dreamt I could have. There are so many factors that could go wrong and I don't think you're thinking this through. I'm super powered and what if my child is. What if while you are pregnant the baby hurts you? I don't want to risk that. And let's talk about the fact that this will completely change our relationship. Lois you want us to have a baby and we're not even together, I know that may work for some people but I'm not built that way. I look at having children as something you do with someone you love. I know you said we could work out a custody arrangement, but what if that isn't enough. I don't know if I can only spend half of my time with my child. Plus this child will be half Kryptonian which is a huge responsibility as it is, can you handle having a super powered baby?" he asked.

Lois looked at him thoughtfully. "I know it may not seem like it but I have thought about it. Smallville, I want to have a baby and I could have a baby that god forbid could have disabilities and could need constant care. Would that child not deserve to be loved as much as any other child?"

"Of course not?" Clark said indignant.

"So why wouldn't a baby with a little special powers not deserve that as well?" Lois asked. "And yes I agree that having a baby out of wedlock isn't something a girl really plans and hopes for but I've accepted it my fate. And you're my best friend and I would move into this farm tomorrow to raise this baby with you if that's what it took. At first I thought I could just do it alone have a baby, no father needed and just do it. I realized that those things could be different with you." She stood up and looked out at the nighttime sky. "You think you're destined to be alone and so am I. So why can't we be alone together, or well you know what I mean. We're best friends and best friends can raise a baby without being together."

"Lois what are you saying?" Clark asked standing behind her. Lois took a deep breath all the feelings she had for him were bubbling to the surface. All these feelings that she had stuffed down deep inside were becoming uncovered. She took a deep breath and pushed them down hard. Those feeling were for a Lois Lane a long time ago. Things have changed and she and Clark were just friends and that was the way things were supposed to be.

"I'm saying." She turned to look at him. "I'm saying I want to have your baby."

Clark stared deep into her eyes and felt something in his chest, something indefinable squeeze his heart.

"I will go see Jor-El and see what he says." He said and Lois broke out into grin and launched herself into his arms. "If he says no Lois then you have to let this go, we'll find a donor and I promise even if I'm not the father I will still support you."

"Thank you Smallville, thank you. You won't regret this." She said hugging him tight. He hugged her back and she pulled away. "I have to go tell Chloe" she squealed as she ran back into the house.

Clark looked up into the sky and shook his head, what had he gotten himself into. He turned and started to walk into the house when a thought hit him upside the head. He couldn't just go to a doctor and make a 'donation'. Which means for he and Lois to have a baby they would have to…

Ok so there it is. Sneak preview. Lois calls Chloe and Chloe tries to figure out Lois and Clark's true feelings for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey crew sorry for the long wait I've had computer and work problems up the wazoo.

**CHAPTER 5**

Chloe stared at the phone as if it was going to bite her, surely she had just misheard her cousin.

"Wait, Clark still said he would do it?" she asked confused. She had figured once the whole Clark is an Intergalactic Traveler topic came up the baby talk would be moot.

"We'll he's going to talk to Jor-El and see if its possible. If it is then we're going to do it, and he said if Jor-El says no he's still going to be there for me." Lois said she was stretched out on Clark's bed her foot tapping against the end of the bed. Ever since Clark told her yes, well at least a yes with conditions she was amped like a kid at Christmas.

Chloe rubbed her forehead. Lois sounded excited but what stuck out to her was her excitement didn't waver even when talking about having to use a donor but having Clark around. Chloe asked her next question very carefully.

"Lo you know I love you and if you want a baby I will support you 110 percent right? I just can't help wonder about why you are so dead set on Clark being the father?" she asked and then held her breath hoping to avoid any Lane wrath or annoyance.

"Well because he's Clark, I mean he's the perfect man to have a child with." Lois said matter of fact.

"I get that I guess I'm just confused, I mean when you first brought this up it sounded like you wanted to have a baby to have on your own, then you said you wanted Clark to be the father and you would have some shared custody, but now you make is sound like you want to raise this baby _with _Clark, like a family."

Lois sighed, "You're right I did start out thinking I could just have a baby and do it all on my own and push come to shove I could do it, but well you know Clark he isn't built to have a baby and just give it up. I don't think a shared custody would work for him either. Then I got to thinking if this baby turns out to be like him, well Clark is going to want to be there every step of the way, and having someone to help raise the baby with would be nice." Lois said.

"Ok but where would that leave you and Clark I mean if you move into the farm that means you will be living with Clark and raising a baby with him. Lois that's something people who are in love do." Chloe said.

"But well I mean just because we might not be in love doesn't mean we couldn't give a child a good home." Lois said biting her lip.

"So what happens if one day you fall in love with some guy or Clark falls in love with some girl what then?"

Lois frowned not sure why the thought of some woman coming into Clark's life made her heart sink slightly.

"Well I mean I don't forsee falling in love anytime soon and I don't think Smallville does either. We'll just deal with it if that occurs." She said. She wasn't going to be talked out of this.

"This will be my final question and then I promise I'll back off. Lois you know Clark's secret you know why it is so important to keep it for him." Chloe said.

"Of course I do!" Lois exclaimed. "I would never do anything that would endanger Clark." She said slightly indignant.

"I know you wouldn't but Lois think about it. Clark can't just hand his DNA over to some fertility doctor. Lois how did you think you and Clark were going to conceive?" Chloe asked.

The line was silent as the wheels in Lois's head turned. "Well…I mean…we would…HOLY CRAP!!!" Lois exclaimed. How had she not even thought about that! Her mind had locked in on some doctor doing the procedure, not her and Clark, well doing _that._

"Lo you ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah I just um yeah I hadn't thought about that. Oh man I mean uh I don't know what to say." Lois Lane was speechless.

"Kind of puts a new perspective on everything huh." Chloe said wryly. "Maybe the donor route wouldn't be so bad, I mean Clark said he would help you no matter what and having him in the life of the child will mean just as much whether he's the biological father or not." Chloe said supportively.

"I know it's just well I had everything figured out in my head. And well I mean knowing what I know about Clark it was just more incentive to have a baby with Clark, you know a chance to give him a child something he doesn't think he can have." Lois said.

"That's a great thought Lois and I'm sure Clark would be grateful that you are thinking of him, but Lois you and Clark will have to have sex. Can you handle that with him?"

"I don't know" Lois said honestly. "I think I need to talk to Clark about this, and well he still has to talk to Jor-el so this might not even matter." Her voice sounded said at that thought.

Chloe could hear the sadness in her cousin's voice. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this then Lois was admitting. Could her cousin still have feelings for Clark? She knew that Lois used to have feelings for Clark but after the whole Lana returns debacle Lois seemed to just be happy being friends with him. Chloe knew Lois was hurt but secretly she was glad things had worked out the way they did. She wasn't happy that Lois was heartbroken but Chloe knew Clark like the back of her hand and he needed time to be alone, to be single so he could grow and be happy so that he could eventually be in a healthy relationship with someone. Chloe had seen the changes in him as of recent and Lois was still single she had hoped they would find their way together now that the timing was so much better. But this whole having a baby thing could either bring them together or pull them apart, it was a big step. She didn't dare ask Lois about any of that though, when it came to questions of love Lois could shut down like the best of them.

"Talk to Clark" she advised. "And Lo please really think this through, think of how this will affect your relationship with Clark." She added gently.

"Of course I'm thinking about my relationship with Clark which is why I want him to be the father; he's the best man I know." Lois said.

Chloe sighed. "He is Lois I just don't want you to get hurt."

"My feelings for Clark are friendship only." Lois said but neither she nor Chloe were sure if they should believe that statement though neither commented on their doubt.

"Ok" Chloe conceded. "Well I need to get going its late but just call me if you need me." She said.

"Thanks baby" Lois said. "Wish me luck I'm going to go have the big talk with Clark." She chuckled. "Do you think Smallville knows where babies come from?" she asked with a snort.

"Goodnight Lois" Chloe said with a roll of her eyes as she hung up. She glanced up to see her husband in the doorway.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Chloe smiled grateful to have found her soulmate. She just wished her kind of happiness for her two best friends. "Yeah, though I think things are going to get pretty crazy."

Jimmy took her hand and led her to bed on the way they passed the kids' rooms so they peaked in on them as they made their way to bed. She bet Lois and Clark would have a little girl with Clark's dark hair and soulful eyes. She'd have Lois's attitude though. She grinned god help Clark.

Lois made her way downstairs and saw Clark slipping on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She found her mind going back to the conversation with Chloe and the topic of how this conception would have to happen. She swallowed hard as her eyes drifted over his well defined body. She bit her lip not allowing images of what that conception may look or feel like.

"Uh I couldn't sleep." Clark said unbeknownst to either of them they were both thinking of their revelations of how this baby was supposed to be. "I figured I would go talk to Jor-El" he said.

"It's late though." Lois said.

Clark gave her a grin. "Jor-El doesn't exactly sleep so he's accessible at any time."

Lois thought for a minute. "Well give me a second I'll come with you."

Clark gently grabbed her arm as she had turned to go back upstairs to grab her shoes. "Lois you don't need to do that, the fortress isn't exactly a comfortable place for people. Plus Jor-El always gets a little defensive when humans are brought inside."

Lois looked at her arm where his hand rested and she felt the spark settle in her lower belly. She took a deep breath trying to get a grip on herself. "I don't mind the cold; you said it was the arctic right? I don't mind that I'll just grab my boots and winter coat. Plus maybe Jor-El won't mind me being there especially since I'm trying to carry on the family line." She said with a smirk. Clark blushed a little and they smiled at each other. They felt drawn to each other but before they could get lost in each others eyes they broke their gaze. Clark cleared his throat.

"Ok so if you want to come with I can wait until morning so you can go get some sleep."

Lois shook her head, "I don't think I can sleep anyway so we could just go now." She said and he nodded so she ran upstairs to grab her things. She was grateful she didn't take everything when she had moved out of the Kent home. She grabbed her heavy parka and boots out of the storage space and ran back downstairs. Clark was standing on the front porch looking at the stars.

"Do you need a heavier jacket?" she asked. He glanced over at her and shook his head. "I don't feel temperatures I just wore jackets because it would have looked abnormal if I was in a t-shirt in the middle of winter." He grinned.

"Yeah it doesn't stop you from wearing this old thing." She said tugging on his red jacket.

"I love my jacket." He defended himself. Lois chuckled and zipped up her parka.

"Between that and the flannel I just don't know about you Smallville. If we have a son we'll have to see if we can find a baby red jacket." She grinned.

"And baby flannel?" he asked his eyes lighting up. They grinned at each other until they realized what they were doing and talking about.

"Ok so we should go." Lois said breaking eye contact first she started to walk towards his truck. She stopped when he gripped her arm and pulled her close to him. Her heart beat wildly and she swallowed nervously.

"Where are you going?" he asked and with that he scooped her up into his arms. Lois realized how they were going to get there and she grinned.

"Ready?" he asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely" Lois said and she squealed with delight as he shot off towards the caves her safe in his arms.

Ok guys there you go please review.

Next time, Lois is introduced to the caves, the fortress and Jor-El


	6. Chapter 6

Hey crew sorry for the long wait, so was it just me or was Hex hilarious, oh my god Erica Durance playing a freaked out Chloe was priceless. And the whole rooftop scene where Chloe is trying to convince Clark he has powers. The mental image of Erica running at him with a pipe still makes me laugh, that and Clark's fear of being locked out on the roof. "Open the damn door Clark" Tom and Erica were brilliant.

**CHAPTER 6**

They came to a stop and Clark gently set Lois on the ground. He grinned because she was lit up like a Christmas tree it seemed super speeding totally agreed with her. She looked around and then back to him.

"I thought we were going to your fortress thingie?" she asked.

Clark grinned. "We are, follow me." He led her into the caves and watched her look around.

"Chloe brought me here once, it was cool. This is your fortress?" she asked.

"Just the entrance, but the caves have meant a lot to me. Those drawings on the wall are anyway."

"Chloe mentioned to me once that they tell of a warrior or something who fell from the sky…holy crap that was you! This story is yours?" she asked shaking her head. Smallville was a never ending surprise, the town and the man.

"Well it seems like it is. It tells about an arrival that matches mine, an enemy that sounds like Lex, so you never know." He grabbed her hand and led her to the wall. He pulled out what looked like a piece of stone.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. She was so busy looking around she was stunned to find herself standing in an ice cavern. How had he done that? She had totally missed it. She shivered as the cold air hit her and sensing her discomfort. Clark pulled her close to try to warm her up. He led her farther in and then sighed.

"You should know that my relationship with Jor-El is complicated." He said warning her in advance.

"What parent-child relationship isn't?" Lois asked with a smirk.

"It's just he loves me in his own, not really here way. However some of his punishments over the years have not been easy for me to forget. So if it gets a little heated, just know it's normal, we tend to argue." Clark explained.

"But he's not here right, I mean you said he died. How can you argue with a computer construct?" Lois asked confused.

"You'd be surprised." Clark muttered. He took a breath and called out. "Jor-El?"

Lois was looking around at all the beautiful structures of ice surrounding them when she suddenly felt like she was hit with a two ton brick.

"Oh my god" she gasped. Clark looked at her concerned.

"Lois are you ok?" he asked.

"I've been here" she said looking around. She turned to him with wide eyes. "Clark this is heaven."

Clark looked at her with a confused stare when he remembered their conversation when she was in the hospital after Dark Thursday. She had mentioned waking up in the fortress at the time he had tried to brush it off due to hiding his secret. But now she knew everything.

"According to my mom you were brought to the fortress. It was odd though I had never heard anyone describe this place as heaven though." Clark said.

"But it's gorgeous." Lois said with a shake of head. "Hell it isn't even that cold anymore."

"_My son"_ came a voice from somewhere in the cave. Lois jumped slightly and Clark gave her a reassuring smile.

"Father I've brought someone I want you to meet. A special friend of mine." Clark called out. Lois grimaced at his description of her but tried not to take offense, it would be hard to describe their exact relationship to a computer construct.

"_Lois Lane." _The voice said. "_I know who you are"_ Lois wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "_You will play a very important role in Kal-El's destiny."_

Lois looked at Clark with a raised eyebrow. Clark took a breath and decided to ask the questions he needed answers to.

"Father, I need to know some things, is it possible for me to have children? With a woman from Earth." He turned to Lois. "Are you sure you want to be here for this I can bring you back to the caves." This was just a really awkward conversation to be having with Jor-El and having it in front of Lois was just making it more embarrassing.

Sensing his discomfort Lois grinned and folded her arms across her chest. "No I'm good"

Suddenly Jor-El's voice interrupted them. "_You were sent to Earth because your mother and I knew this was a planet closest to our physiology. From all calculations you should be able to conceive. The child's powers will transfer to the mother in the womb protecting the mother from any powers the child will obtain from the yellow sun."_

Lois heard Jor-El's answer and grinned from ear to ear. She was about to throw herself into his arms when he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So does this mean I can be with a woman, I mean uh intimately, in order to have a child?" Clark asked his cheeks growing red.

Lois turned to Clark with a shocked expression. "You've never…but you were with Lana for like ever."

Clark blushed redder. "We have but there were extenuating circumstances. Either I didn't have my powers or she had mine. I've never been with a woman while I had my powers and she didn't." he said with a shrug and Lois shook her head in disbelief.

"And Lana just went along with that? Man Smallville that wouldn't have worked for us I would've jumped your bones ages ago. I mean if it had been us together." Lois stammered when she realized what she said. She quickly turned away from him as the awkward tension rose another level.

"_You are able to procreate Kal-el" _came Jor-el's voice.

"Um ok." Clark cleared his throat. "So that was pretty much it, so we're going to go."

"_You are always welcome my son. As are you Lois Lane." _Jor-el's voice almost sounded affectionate. How was that possible Clark thought to himself and what was with his fathers interest in Lois?

Clark led her away and seconds later they were standing in the caves. Lois turned to Clark.

"Smallville you heard it, you are capable of having children." She grinned. She was happy for herself because now she could have the child she wanted but she was happy for him because now he knew he could have a family.

"Yeah about that Lois." He said running his hand through his hair.

"No, uh uh, no way." Lois heard the doubt in his voice. "You promised me and you heard Jor-El it would be safe. You promised Smallville." Her voice broke slightly. Surely he wouldn't take it all back now would he?

"Lois" he said taking her by the shoulders. "Have you even thought this all the way through, for us to make this child possible we would have to…well you know." He stammered.

Lois sighed. "I know it seems scary Smallville but we can do this. Yes we would have to uh have sex." She was proud she got the words out. "But hey we are two basically ok looking people and we're friends and well the sex couldn't be all that bad right? I mean people have sex all the time. It's natural right?" she said she was beginning to babble as her nerves began to catch up with her.

"I don't know, I mean Lois you are my best friend, what if this ruins that?" he asked.

"What if it doesn't?" Lois asked. What if it made them better? But she didn't dare ask that out loud.

Clark didn't say anything but scooped her up into his arms and took off towards the farm. When they pulled up on the porch Clark gently set her down and went to lean on the railing and look out at the night sky. The last thing he ever wanted to do was let Lois down but suddenly everything got so real.

Lois knew he was nervous and she wanted to reassure him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him towards her. She leaned up and pressed her mouth against his in a gentle kiss. She wasn't expecting it to feel so good or right though.

Clark was shocked by the feel of Lois pressing her mouth to his. He gripped her waist and found himself pulling her closer to him. Lois slipped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him and he slipped his tongue inside to taste her. Their tongues danced sensually until the need to breath came. Clark let her go and stepped away from her. He wasn't sure how he felt about the kiss. He knew that his feelings for Lois had been changing over time but this was happening so fast.

He looked at his watch it was just after midnight but he wasn't tired. He felt Lois place her hand on his arm.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked softly and he smiled softly at her and brushed the hair off her forehead.

"No it wasn't." he agreed. Lois wasn't sure what to do so she led him to the porch swing and they sat down. "Talk to me" she said.

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know if I can find the words for how I feel." He said and Lois took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Try me" she encouraged.

"I want to help you and I want to give you everything you want I do believe me. It's just Lois this is very foreign to me." He said.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Hate to break it to you Smallville but I don't go around asking every guy I meet to knock me up." She said sarcastically.

"No, not that, I mean…" he sighed. "Lois I've only been with one woman, and I'm ok with that, I'm not ashamed of it. I was with Lana because I loved her." He explained.

Lois gave a nod though she didn't want to hear about Lana she was seeing what Clark was trying to say. Clark was an old fashioned guy. He didn't cheat and he didn't bed hop. When he loved a woman he committed to her fully and he didn't go to bed with a woman he didn't love. She admired that quality in him. He was a good man.

"You are afraid you can't do this because you don't love me." She said quietly for some reason that thought hurt.

"No, I, god this is so hard to say and I don't know why. Lois my feelings for you have begun to change and I don't know how I feel but I know I feel something. That's what scares me. I'm not afraid of being with you and not loving you. I'm afraid of what happens afterwards. What if I can't let you go, or what if it's horrible or I don't know Lois there are just too many variables." He said frustrated.

Lois listened to him and smiled because he was feeling the same exact things she was. "You're having problems because you don't know how you feel. I get that Clark I feel the exact way. This situation isn't typical, I get that but then again when have you and I ever been typical?" she said nudging him and he smiled.

"I guess I just like to work things out you know. These feelings I have for you I would ask you out, see where it goes, figure it out, that's who I am. But now." He said trying to express himself.

"I'm asking you to skip all that and just go straight for the sex and babies." Lois said.

"I'm just worried I'm not built like that. And having a child out of wedlock that is huge Lois. I mean not just for me but what about you? What will your father say, oh my god what am I supposed to tell my mother?" he asked swallowing hard. He hadn't even thought of the wrath the Kent matriarch would bring on him when she found out about this little plan.

Lois sat and looked out at the stars for a few minutes it was hard to believe that years ago a small baby traveled through those stars to end up here. He must have been so scared, it physically hurt to think about what could have happened to him had the Kents hadn't found him. Destiny and fate was a crazy thing. Suddenly it hit her. Could she leave everything up to fate? She knew she was attracted to Clark and with more time she could fall really hard for him. She had stopped looking at other men some time ago. If she would ever get married she would want to marry someone like Clark, no that wasn't right she wouldn't want to marry someone like Clark she would want to marry Clark.

"So let's get married." She said with a shrug. Then when she realized how crazy she just sounded her mouth dropped open.

Apparently Clark felt the same way because he was stunned speechless.

Lois reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "Ok Smallville let's leave it to fate. Heads, you super speed us to Vegas and we tie the knot. Which you know could be a good thing we already know each other's little secrets we've already lived together. We can have a baby without the wrath of our parents, especially your mother" she said with a cringe. "I think we could make it work, you're my best friend and I love you."

"What if you meet someone else?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head. "Not going to happen, and we have both admitted to having feelings for each other. We can still let them develop." She said. "So heads we get married and have a baby. Tails we never discuss this again and I will check out a donor program first thing on Monday." She said not really liking that idea.

Clark stared at her for a second. "You want to leave all of this up to a coin toss?"

"Come on Smallville let's put our destiny in fate's hands." After a moment he took a deep breath and gave her a nod. Lois flipped the coin in the air.

Ok so don't kill me but come on it's no fun if you don't get left hanging sometimes. Ok so review please.


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm writing a couple stories at the moment and in one of them I'm kind of turning Chloe into a villain but in this story she is not that at all. So it's kind of strange to write the same character in two totally different ways. Also for reasons that I have no reason why this chapter gets a little Alicia nostalgic, don't ask me why but I think the Alicia references make sense to the chapter, at least I hope so. Ok so here is the next update and thank you so much for all the reviews you guys have been giving me, I really appreciate them all.

**CHAPTER 7**

They watched as the coin hit the ground, spun on its side and then landed flatly. Tails.

Lois felt a pang of disappointment she had never experienced before. She quickly scooped up the coin. "Best two out of three" she said.

Clark looked unsure but gave a nod, he couldn't deny that the tails side sticking up had been disappointing. Lois flipped the coin and it landed. Heads.

"Ok so uh one more flip." She said with a nervous smile. "Here goes nothing." She flipped the coin and it landed on its side spinning in circles, it finally tilted to its side and landed with a thunk. Both Lois and Clark leaned over to see the results. Heads. Lois looked at Clark who seemed to be transfixed by the sight of the coin. She couldn't believe it, she and Smallville were going to get married, they weren't even just going to get married, they were going to have sex so they could make a baby. They would be married so they could have sex as many times as they wanted. That thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

"So um ok" Clark said sounding startled. He looked up at her. "I guess we're getting married."

"Come on Smalllville, try to look a little more enthused ok?" Lois said with a teasing grin. "Now I'm going to go pack a bag and we can get going."

"Lois wait, its past midnight. Wouldn't you rather go tomorrow? And what about Chloe don't you want her at your wedding." He said.

Lois shook her head. "First it's only after 10 in Vegas cause they are on Pacific time. As for Chloe it's going to be too hard for her to drop everything and come to Vegas, so you and I can go get married there and then we can have a ceremony or at least a reception here later for all of our friends and family. So if we leave in the next ten minutes, we can get to Vegas, I can buy a dress and you a tux and we can be married before midnight. It's not like anything is going to be closed, I don't think anything closes there." Lois said. She hurried through the front door leaving a stunned Clark on the porch, not even a second passed when she came back out, went up to him and kissed him on the mouth. "Chop chop Smallville, you have a wedding to get to." With that she ran back into the house. Clark just shook his head, seriously what had he gotten himself into.

Clark had to remind Lois that even though he could get them to Vegas in mere seconds that didn't mean he could also carry her and six bags of luggage. They argued and finally compromised on two. She could use one and a half and he would use half of the second one.

"Once we get there we can check into a hotel, buy our wedding clothes and then find some Chapel of Love." Lois said with a chuckle as she jammed her curling iron into an already full bag. It was a good thing she kept most of her things at the farm. She didn't notice that Clark got a little quiet.

"A nice chapel." He said. "And not some gaudy honeymoon suite." He added. Lois looked at him perplexed, what would Smallville know about Vegas weddings? Then it hit her Alicia Baker.

"Oh yeah this is not your first time down the Vegas wedding aisle, I forgot." She said with a smirk. The smirk faded when she noticed Clark avoid her eyes. Crap, she shouldn't make jokes about Alicia, the image of the poor girl dead in Clark's arms popped into her head. "You don't talk about her much, actually at all." She said and Clark's answer was to just shrug.

"Not much to talk about" he said.

"Maybe but I am curious how you two ended up in Vegas." She asked looking at him.

"She gave me a necklace of Red Kryptonite, the one that makes me lose inhibition. She took it off before we could consummate the marriage." He said.

"She drugged you? I mean I figure something crazy must have happened to make you do that but I had no clue what. Seriously after everything with her trying to kill Lana and then her tricking you into marriage, why did you stay close to her?" There was no judgment in her voice just curiosity.

Clark sighed. "At that time, no one knew my secret, just my parents and my friend Pete, but he moved away. I was hurt seeing Lana with Jason and well I was lonely. Alicia understood how I felt. She wasn't a bad person, she would have these really good intentions but then the way she went about doing things, always came out wrong. I was able to be myself with her, I didn't have to hide or lie about who I was. She made me feel normal." He said quietly. "But then Chloe found out about me and I was able to have someone to talk to. Over the last few years I have been able to become comfortable with who I am. It still gets lonely at times but not the way it used to."

Lois tilted her head to the side as she listened to him. She walked in front of him and took his hand. "Well you can be yourself with me." She said and squeezed his hand. "And after tonight you'll never have to be alone again, neither one of will." She said softly. Clark stared deep into her eyes and he moved forward. He gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently.

"We should go" he said and Lois nodded in a daze. It was the softest chaste kiss she had ever had but someone how it had rocked her down to her core. She nodded and grabbed her bag. He scooped her up into his arms and they were off to Vegas.

It still blew Lois away that not five minutes ago she was standing in the Kent house in Kansas and now she was in Las Vegas. His super speeding ability was just amazing. They decided to stay in one of the nicer hotels so Clark was waiting at the desk to check them in. Lois had decided to take a walk and there was a lobby with a bookstore in it. She decided to browse through the store and see if anything caught her eye. Not five minutes later she was leaving the store with a purchase in hand of a couple books. She glanced at the check in desk and saw that Clark was still in line there seemed to be some kind of problem with the man in front of Clark. The man was yelling at the clerk and his words were slurring indicating he was drunk. Lois wondered if the idiot was even in the right hotel. She figured if the guy kept this up Clark being well Clark would probably step in to defend the poor clerk. That was her Smallville, always the hero. She sat on a bench and picked up one of the books she purchased. _Planning for Parenthood, A Guide to Raising Children._

She knew that this was really jumping the gun but well she was excited. She noticed an older woman sit down next to her. She flipped through pages, just browsing through, the drunk guys voice had grown louder and Lois heard the deep calm voice of Clark as he decided to get involved. Lois smirked, the dumb drunk guy had no clue what he was in for if he went after Clark.

"Oh please forgive me for prying but are you expecting? If so congratulations." Came the voice of the woman next to her.

Lois looked up and then back at the book. "Oh no I'm not." She blushed. "Not yet anyways." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh how wonderful." The woman said. "My name is Margie and I'm here with my sister Rose for our annual gambling trip. That is wonderful that you and your husband are trying for a baby. Rose, this young woman is hoping to become pregnant soon." Margie said to another older woman who had walked over there. Lois was now blushing and squirming in her seat. It was an odd situation to have a stranger express their joy at your pregnancy attempts. But something about Margie made her feel very comfortable with her.

"Oh I'm not married, not yet I'm getting married tonight." Lois said clarifying to the two sisters her situation.

Margie looked at her confused. "You aren't married yet and you are already planning for a baby. Honey are you trying to trap a man, because that never works out the way you want."

Lois chuckled. "No I'm not trapping Smallville, Smallville is the man I'm here with, it's a nickname." She clarified. "I want to have a baby and he's my best friend and I asked him to be the father. He agreed, but he's very old fashioned so we decided to get married." Lois said.

"Oh dear that's a horrible idea." Rose said putting in her two cents. "You aren't even together and you've decided to get married and have a baby?"

"Now Rose go easy on the girl." Margie chided her sister.

"I'm not trying to be hard on you young lady, but I have lived a long life and I happen to know that if the sex is bad the marriage cannot survive. You're willing to get married to someone and you don't even know how the sex will be. That's a big mistake." Rose said shaking her said sadly.

Lois burst out laughing her face red with embarrassment. "Well yes it is true that he and I haven't been together romantically before, but he is my best friend and we have amazing chemistry, everyone tells us that. We're always being mistaken for a couple." She explained not believing she was even having this conversation. "That's him there." She pointed to Clark.

"The drunk loudmouth?" Margie asked with a look of distaste.

"No, mine is the one putting the drunk in his place." Lois said.

"Good lord child that boy is absolutely gorgeous." Rose exclaimed, "Well that changes everything, ignore what I said. Marry him immediately and don't let any other girls near him." she said. "You may want to reconsider the having a child plan for awhile too." She advised. She saw Lois's confused expression so she clarified. "Look kids are great I have 8 of them and 12 grand kids and I love them to death. However they are hard work and to be honest when you have kids the sex in your marriage tends to get put on the back burner."

"What are you babbling on about Rose?" Margie asked.

"I'm not babbling, I'm simply advising this young woman to not rush into having a baby. Enjoy being married to that man for awhile if you know what I mean." She said with a wink. "Enjoy the perks dear."

Lois blushed. "Well the reason why we are getting married is to have a baby." Lois tired to explain.

Rose frowned at her. "Well if you are going to insist on this crazy talk then take my advice, give yourself one night without worrying about making a baby. Enjoy the moment and enjoy that man, he is delicious."

"Oh Rose" Margie chastised her sister. "You're old enough to be that boy's grandmother."

"Oh don't start with me." Rose said. She looked back at Lois. "Think about what I said dear, life is too short to miss out on the good stuff." Rose said as she and her sister made their way out of the lobby.

"Ok we are all set." Lois jumped slightly when she heard Clark's voice behind her. Had he heard the conversation that just took place? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. What book are you reading?" he asked he glanced at the book and then back at her. "Uh a baby book? Ok no pressure at all." He said sarcastically.

Lois shook her head, Rose's advice still on her mind. "Did you get a room?" she asked.

"Yeah it isn't the honeymoon suite, but really I'm ok without a champagne glass shaped hot tub, unless that floats your boat." He said with a chuckle. "I assumed we are getting one room right?" he asked, with a blush in his cheeks.

"Yes" Lois said swallowing hard. Could she just be with him tonight with no thoughts about making a baby? Could she just enjoy being in bed with her husband, well as soon as he became her husband?

"Also the clerk gave me a name of a classy chapel, no Elvis impersonators or gaudy decorations." Clark said with a small smile.

Lois took a deep breath and grabbed one of the bags, "Ok let's do this."

Ok hope that was alright just let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so Stiletto turned out better then I expected. Im all for Lois kicking butt, my fear was they were going to make it really campy with Lois doing all of these amazing yet impossible things. So besides the part where she jumped through the roof and somehow didnt break anything, especially in those heels the episode was good. I especially loved her getting teared up over Clark being shot and the whole Daily Planet scene very Cloisy. Ok so anyway on with the show.

So my downloads have been coming up without the quotations, apostrophies, commas and what not so I'm having to have to go back in again and add the stuff all over again. It's time consuming and a pain so I apologize for errors made that I missed. I'm going to try to figure out how to fix it, so I might not update for awhile because it's just too time consuming. I update all of my stories at Divine Intervention so if they are not updated here I do update there. If you need the link for Divine Intervention just PM me.

**CHAPTER 8**

They entered the hotel room and threw their bags on the bed. Lois looked at the bed and caught her breath soon they would be sharing the bed, nervous and excited chills shot up her spine.

"Ok so uh we should probably go get our clothes and then meet back here?" Clark asked interrupting her thoughts. "Or we could go shopping together and just go straight to the chapel?"

"You can't see my dress." Lois said. "Its bad luck."

"Ok" Clark said not really sure about all the rules that went along with weddings. "So we go shopping separately and then meet at the Chapel?" he asked and Lois nodded. He had noticed she had gotten very quiet since they arrived at the hospital. "Hey" he said taking her hand. "Its not too late if you want to change your mind." He said gently. There was a part of him that was disappointed at the thought of this not happening but on the other hand he was in no way going to do something that Lois wasnt sure about. Marrying someone who didnt really want to be married to you was a Lex Luthor move.

Lois looked at him. "I dont want to change my mind." She said and he heard the confidence in her voice, she really was ok with this. "I'm sorry I'm just thinking a lot. There is a huge bridal boutique down the street that's open 24 hours, go figure. Anyway we can go there together, shop separately and then just change at the chapel, then we dont have to worry about seeing the bride before the ceremony." She said.

"Ok, let's go." He held out his hand, she smiled at him and took it and they exited the room.

_Brandi's Bridal Bonanza_

"Holy crap" Lois said as they entered the two story bridal boutique. The whole top floor was for the groom and groomsmen the main floor was full of bridal gowns, shoes, bridesmaid gowns. There was a section for kids with ring bearer and flower girl outfits. She glanced over and saw a large jewelry counter.

"Rings!" Lois exclaimed. "Smallville we need rings." She grabbed him and started to drag him to the counter when he grabbed her and gently halted her.

"Actually." He said digging into his pocket. "I probably should have given this to you right away." He pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and Lois gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It was small but gorgeous. "This was my mom's engagement ring from my dad. She wanted me to have it to give to my fiance. It isn't real big so I mean if you don't want it I can get you another one. I just thought maybe you would like it and then we could find a wedding band to match it." He said with a shrug.

Lois stared at him for a second, "Are you sure you want me to wear your mom's ring?" Lois asked. "I mean this isn't a conventional wedding I wouldn't blame you if you would just want to buy a cheap ring." Lois said.

"Lois, this may be a non conventional marriage, but to me its still a marriage. Everything we swear to each other during the ceremony I'm going to mean. It would be an honor for you to wear this ring. My mom and dad loved each other so much and they had such a strong marriage that I would be lucky to have half of the marriage they did. I also know that both my mom and dad loved you very much. My mom still does, I think she would be very excited to know you were wearing her ring." He said.

Lois felt the tears well up in her eyes and she put her hand out. "I would be honored to wear this ring." She said her voice husky.

Clark took the ring out and gently placed it on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit and no adjustments would be needed. Lois stared at it and then grinned. She threw her arms around him and they hugged each other tightly. They pulled away and Lois cleared her throat.

"So I'm thinking we should pick out rings and then get some clothes." She said and he nodded.

They headed over to the jewelry counter. A man came over to help them. "How can I help you?"

"We need wedding bands." Lois said. She held her hand out. "I would like a band to fit this ring."

The clerk leaned in and inspected the ring. His eyes lit up and he scurried off. He came back and he held out a gold band encrusted with diamonds. "This just came in and I think it will be a perfect fit." He slid it on her fingers and the band and engagement rings hugged each other perfectly. "It doesnt happen often that we find the perfect ring so quickly." The clerk said with a smile. Lois stared at the band and she smiled at Clark.

"I love it." She said.

"We'll take it." Clark said with no hesitation.

"Clark you dont even know how much it costs." Lois said.

"Doesn't matter, you love it, and it fits the ring perfectly." Clark said.

"Will you be needing a wedding band as well sir?" the clerk asked. Clark hadn't thought too much about wearing a ring himself he was more concerned with finding one that Lois loved.

"Uh yeah," he looked at Lois who nodded enthusiastically. "Something gold like hers, uh plain looking."

Lois smiled. "He isn't a flashy kind of guy, we just need something simple for him." Clark smiled at Lois glad she understood him.

The man pulled out a gold ring and held it out for Clark to try on. He slipped it on and Lois shook her head.

"Too thin, he has big hands he needs a bigger band." She said. "How about this one?" she pointed to a ring. The clerk handed it to Clark and he tried it on. Lois smiled, it was perfect. Not so big that it was gaudy, but large enough to look like a wedding ring to any other women who may want to scope him out. "Perfect" Lois said. "Do you like it?" she asked Clark.

Clark flexed his fingers, he didnt wear jewelry often. Working a farm could be dangerous at times and wearing jewelry could be hazardous around farm equipment so the weight of the ring was noticeable but not bad. He liked it. He looked at Lois. "Yeah I like it."

"Perfect" Lois said. "We'll take it." She looked at Clark. "I'd like to buy your ring, it could be a wedding present." She said. Clark smiled. "I'd like to buy yours." They smiled and gently kissed each other. Lois felt her heart leap. They had shared a handful of kisses in the last couple hours, most of them being gentle and chaste. However each one left her wanting more, his kisses were addictive. They finished up the ring transaction and decided to split up to find their clothes. Clark as a man had it pretty easy, just find a tux. Lois on the other hand ended up grabbing a clerk to help be her very own personal shopper. She had no clue what to get.

Tammy the clerk turned out to be a very patient person and was able to help Lois get a game plan together of what she needed. First the dress. Lois made it known right off the bat she was not a foo foo ruffaly person. They scoured the racks and grabbed a couple dresses. This was the time Lois regretted the fact that Chloe wasnt there. She would find the perfect dress for Lois right away. Lois tried on about 6 dresses when Tammy brought her another dress.

"Ms. Lane I think I found it." She called through the fitting room door.

"Tammy I've told you a hundred times now, please call me Lois" she stopped when she saw the dress. It was perfect. It was strapless, it had embellishing along the top of the bust and down by the stomach. The satin skirt flowed out and Lois knew this was the dress, she knew Clark would love it. She tried it on and it fit her like a glove. She came out and Tammy grinned.

"Its perfect, Ms. Uh Lois. Here I brought you some shoes and the matching veil." Lois slipped them on and she felt like a princess. She looked at herself in the mirror and she barely recognized herself.

"I'll take it." Lois said. twirling the skirt.

"Excellent" Tammy said, "Now we just need to pick out some lingerie."

Lois felt her cheeks blush red at that thought. She looked at Tammy.

"Something pretty and sweet. My fiance is kind of shy." Lois said with a smile. She changed back into her regular clothes and watched as the dress was being zipped back into the garment bag. "Tammy what time do you get off work?"

Tammy looked at her confused. "Uh in about fifteen minutes, but if you need more help I can stay late."

"Well heres the thing Im getting married as soon as I leave here, and getting in and out of this dress is kind of a two woman job. And its just me and my fiance so would you like to come to the ceremony. You could help me with the dress when we get to the chapel. I'll pay you your wages." Lois assured her.

"You want me to come to your wedding?" Tammy said shocked. Most of her customers were nasty bridezillas and Ms. Lane had been nothing but kind to her.

"Yeah normally my cousin Chloe would be the one helping me but Clark and I decided to get married kind of last minute. I would appreciate the help with the dress and maybe my hair and make-up? You dont have to stay for the ceremony if you dont want. I just really could use extra help."

"Well um ok" Tammy said.

"Thanks so much" Lois said feeling like a weight being lifted. "It would be nice to have someone help get ready."

The women headed towards the lingerie section. They entered the section and Tammy called out to another clerk. "Hey Rhonda anything new come in today?"

A young red-haired woman was straightening racks of silky negligees. She glanced up, "Yeah a couple things came in stock today." She went over and grabbed something from a rack. It was a black leather outfit with diamond studs on it. It also came with a complimentary whip.

Lois chuckled. "Uh no thats not really me or Clark". She said. "Like I said he's shy." Lois explained.

"Ah" Rhonda said. "A shy guy, dont get too many of them in Vegas." She said with a wink. She reached over and pulled a pink fur lined baby doll negligee. Lois made a face. "Way too much his ex girlfriend." Lois said. She looked around. "He likes the color blue" she said.

"Ooh how about this one." Rhonda went and grabbed a navy blue silk negligee with matching silk robe. Sexy but simple.

"Perfect" Lois said. "I think Clark will love it."

"And if he doesn't what does it matter, its just going to end up on the floor anyways." Rhonda said and Lois turned bright red. Rhonda noticed the blush and grinned. "Don't tell me the wedding night is the _first _night?" Rhonda asked. Lois nodded. "Wow now that is definitely a change from our regular customers. Did you two just meet this evening?"

Lois chuckled imagining just how crazy some people getting married in Vegas could be. "No Clark and I have known each other for about six years. We've been best friends for awhile now. The marriage is a little last minute but the relationship isn't. Lois said."

"Aww that is sweet." Rhonda said. "Here, this is on the house. She went and got a gift basket it was full of candles, lotions edible lotions, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs."

"Oh I couldn't." Lois said.

"I insist." Rhonda said.

"I'm going to the wedding." Tammy said proudly.

"What?" Rhonda asked. "Really? No fair!"

"She's coming to help me get ready. Uh you can come too if you want." Lois said. "We don't have any witnesses." Lois said with a shrug, wondering what Clark would think of their wedding guests.

"I'm so in, so where's the groom?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh he's getting his tux, though with him it probably took him five minutes so he's probably waiting for me bored." Tammy brought Lois up to the check out and they added up her total. When she heard the final total she cringed, but hell she was only planning on getting married once, and she had the money.

"It seems like your bill has been covered." Tammy said looking at the computer. "There's instruction to put all of your purchases on a credit card for Mr. Clark Kent."

"What!" Lois exclaimed. She looked around and saw Clark sitting in a waiting area. He had a garment bag next to him. "Excuse me for one second." Lois said and she made her way to Clark.

"Smallville what are you doing? You can't buy all of my things?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark gave her a big grin, "Sure I can."

"Clark you can't though." Lois said.

"It's your wedding gift, Lois and don't say that was what the ring is for. Lois you're giving me so much by marrying me. I don't have an easy life and you're offering to share it with me, and you've offered to give me a child. Some women would run in the opposite direction when hearing they would be having an alien baby." Clark said trying to explain to her how much she was giving him.

Lois smiled and felt tears well in her eyes. "I meant what I said Clark, this isn't the way most normal people start a marriage, but this is real for me. I want to be married to you for the rest of my life. So everything you just said I'm giving you, is the same thing you're giving me." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Ohh they're so cute." They heard someone exclaim.

The two broke apart to see Tammy and Rhonda grinning at them. Lois chuckled.

"Clark I'd like you to meet Tammy and Rhonda, guys this is my fiance Clark." She noticed the puzzled look in Clark's eyes and explained. "Tammy and Rhonda have been generous enough to offer to help me get ready for the ceremony at the chapel. I told them I'd help pay them their wages, because wait to you see this dress Smallville, no way I'm getting into it on my own." She said and Clark chuckled.

"Oh youre not paying us" Tammy said shaking her head.

"Yeah its not every day a customer asks us to come to their wedding. Nope we are guests and will be thrilled to go for free." Rhonda said. "Now we are just going to clock out and grab our things." Rhonda said and as they passed by the couple Rhonda leaned into whisper to Lois. "Aren't you glad you didnt turn down the gift basket, he's a stud." She said with a wink and they walked off to gather their things.

"Gift basket?" Clark asked and Lois blushed remembering his super hearing. "A stud huh?" he asked with a wide grin and she shook her head. Deciding to turn the tables on him she smiled wickedly.

"The store kindly donated a gift bag for our Honeymoon, you know candles, a love song CD, edible lotions." She said slowly dragging her hand down his arm. She watched as he blushed and she grinned. And my favorite of course, the fuzzy handcuffs." She said stepping close to him. Clark swallowed hard and then a smile appeared on his face.

"I hope this dress isn't too hard to get you out of." He said softly and Lois wished the ceremony was already over.

Ok sorry for the lack of updates I've had computer, work, personal and car problems that have all hit at once.


End file.
